


First Five by Thefarofixer [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of First Five by Thefarofixer read by Rhea314</p><p> </p><p>The history of Stiles and Derek's five first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Five by Thefarofixer [Podfic]

**Title** : First Five  
**Author** : Thefarofixer  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : G  
**Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : The history of Stiles and Derek's five first kisses.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530890)  
**Length** 0:15:48  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/First%20Five%20by%20Thefarofixer.mp3)


End file.
